The Phoenix's Tale:The Night Before Christmas
by FyiXXX
Summary: Paused until later.After the night before Christmas, Jean had quickly recovered.The Hunt of the Phoenix has begun.Guess what the Xmen planned for Jean.New Couple ALert!KIOTR!.Major JOTT In This Chap!Duh!Romy too.STOPPED Writing.
1. Chapter 1:The Unexpected

Hello! I'm now writing for this year Christmas Special. This is my second X-men fic. I won't accept any Flames so this isn't the right places for them. Meanwhile, R&R.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Unexpected**

It was in the early Christmas Eve, snow everywhere you go, mistletoe on the walls, it was a great ideal of it. The weather wasn't really all was expected. There was a heavy storm but no falling snow. The warmth had melted some snow away. Or what had actually happened was a presence of a fiery attitude.

'LOGAN! Don't hurt her!' Scott screamed, hoping he could be heard in this heavy downpour. Logan arched his eye brow. 'Then, what you intend ta do, bub?' 'NOTHING!' Scott exasperated. All the X-men came out to see this unsuspecting event. Heavy wind was blowing. This certainly wasn't Storm's doing. 'What's happening?'

_(Flashback)_

_Such a misty evening, there were stars shining brightly in the evening sky. Scott wanted to talk to Jean in the large balcony. It was a night before Christmas. Scott was wearing a light blue sweater Jean bought. Scott felt nervous about this. Jean chuckled, 'Jean…' Scot began in his gentle voice. 'I've got something to tell you.'_

_Jean nodded and smiled. Her red hair was swaying to the gentle breeze. Scott stared at her lovingly, 'You're just like an angel when you smile…' Jean heard those words. 'Why, Scott! I'm flattered!'_

_(End Flashback)_

Scott stared in horror at the semi-conscious or a possessed Jean rising up into the sky. Jean's eyes were glowing deep yellow. All Scott know that, this isn't the Jean he knew. As Jean rose higher and higher into the sky, nearby trees began to sway violently. What was wrong? Jean was even dressed in a different outfit.

'Jean? The Phoenix's Jean?' Kurt's mouth dropped open after looking at the garment Jean was wearing again. 'Can't zhe wear more appropriate?' The rain fell heavier and heavier. The wind was making the surrounding colder.

'WE MUST LIKE STOP THIS MENACE AT ONCE!' Kitty shouted. Piotr just looked on. Then, Piotr pulled up a tree and tossed it directly towards Jean. Jean glanced on with her deep glow. With one wave of her hand, the tree came tumbling down to the ground.

'No! Jean!' Scott kept looking on. His mind filled with worries and confusion. Remy went towards Scott. 'We must end this now before anyone else gets hurt!' Scott didn't say anything. It had been four peaceful years ever since the Apocalypse incident. Both the Brotherhood and the Acolytes became friends. Professor Xavier rolled his wheelchair with Magneto by his side.

'What's happening, Charles?' Magneto asked. Professor Xavier shook his head, 'I can't believe it! This…this isn't happening…' 'What's happening?' Magneto interrupted. Several attempts were made to bring Jean down from explosives to teleportation. Kurt tried to teleport her down but Jean had shoved him away. Storm unleased one of her mightiest hurricanes but Jean managed to make it dissolve. None of them had seemed to have worked. 'Vhat now?' Kurt asked his sister. Rogue frowned, her hair moved slightly towards the wind. 'My turn…'

_(Flashback)_

_Scott sat closer and closer to Jean. They were sitting comfortably on the banister in the balcony. She's so beautiful…Scott thought to himself while staring deeply at jean as she looked upon the stars. 'Beautiful night, isn't it?' Jean finally asked. Scott smiled slightly, 'Yes you are…' Jean turned to him when she heard those. Scott woke up from his dream. 'Is there's something wrong, Scott? You look pretty nervous.' Jean said. 'No, no…I'm fine…' Scott hesitated._

_After a while, Scott wanted to tell her. 'Jean…' He caught Jean's attention once more. Scott quickly dug his pockets. 'There's something I wanted to give you.' He held out a small black box. Jean was shocked. She slowly opened it. There stood a ring which sat nicely in the box. It shone as bright as any star. There was a red sapphire prominently shining. Jean gasped at its beauty. Scott smiled with ease. 'This is for you Jean. I bought it because of its colour reminds me of your shiny red hair.'_

_'I also bought it because your beauty shines like those stars above us.' Scott began to kneel on the ground as Jean watched. 'Jean, we've known each other for so long. I've decided it's time. Jean… Will you marry me?'_

_(End flashback)_

Rogue flew up to Jean. (She has those powers from Carol Danvers) Remy looked up. Scott finally woke up from his dream land to reality again. 'ROGUE! NO! DON'T HURT HER!' Rogue ignored his cries. Scott was about to blast his lasers at her. Logan knocked him down, missing the shot. 'What the hell you were thinkin'? How dare ya try killing yur team mate?' Logan snapped.

Rogue hoped a miracle to happen. She approached Jean cautiously. Jean stared at her, giving Rogue a creepy glow. 'Urmm…Jean…' began Rogue. 'I know ya still in there, please listen. We are good friends…actually no but, hey! We had fun threatening each other!' Jean stared motionless. Rogue gave a deep breath. 'Okay, have it ya way!' Rogue began stretching out her hand to touch Jean. Some memories went into her head. Before Rogue could obtain more of her memories, Jean used her telekinesis and flung her away.

Rogue came crashing down to the ground. Since she had the super- strength power, she created a giant pod hole. Remy began rushing down towards her aid. He stared at the pod hole. He couldn't see her. 'Cherie, cherie! Are ya okay?' Kitty also followed, 'Rogue! Rogue!' There was no response. Then, Rogue flew out with glowing deep red eyes now. And since she is also invulnerable, she was not damaged.

Remy could see that Rogue had a terrible headache. But that didn't stop her from pinning Jean to the ground. Rogue tried with all her might what her mind could do. But too bad, Jean was stronger and Rogue was losing. Jean was pushing Rogue down.

'Jean! I'm ya friend! Would you like ta do this ta meh?' Jean's eyes began to change and back to what they usually were. Her golden dress and her long leotard began to dissolve into her sleeve-less X-men uniform. Jean clutched her head still up in the air. 'No, I musn't! I can't!' Rogue heard her mumbled. 'Jean…' Rogue began closing into her. 'Ya fighting it. Don't lose hope!' Jean continued clutching her head until a gravity wave came blasting through.

Jean's eyes glowed again and return to her dress. Rogue came falling down. 'Chere!' Remy stretched out his hands to catch her. Yea, her super strength power helped a lot again. Remy might have caught her but he fell right on his back. _Crack! _Rogue found herself sitting on him. 'Remy!' Remy smirked, 'Go on a diet, cherie…'Rogue instantly got up. Kurt and Kitty ran to her.

'Zeister! Jean… zhe was…' 'Jean's still in there, Kurt. She's just confused and possessed.' Rogue explained to her brother. Kitty shoved away her fringe. 'But…how?' Rogue raised an eyebrow. 'Easy…I've absorbed her memories if ya haven't noticed and da only person right here who can only stop her is…' Rogue turned away from the small group, looking at someone else. 'Scott…'

Remy joined in, 'Why da cranky leader, belle?' Rogue was already half way towards Scott. 'Maybe we should stall Jean.' Kitty suggested. 'I mean while Rogue does all the persuasion.' Remy nodded. 'Sure thing, petite! But could she persuade?' There was silence. Storm and Logan was working together. Logan kept trying to pounce on Jean. Jean waved her hand and let Logan fall into thew trees. Even though she was being distracted, she realised Storm tried to strike some thunder on her. She shoved Storm away.

'Magnus, they need more back-up!' Beast pleaded. Magneto listened obediently and went inside the house for more back-up. Not too long after, Bobby who was all covered in his icy form slid from his ice ridge. X23 who had long shiny brown hair and also had grown some muscles came bursting out from the door. And then, a new but an experienced recruit shot out from one of the windows, in a ski-mask.

Remy had charged some of his cards at Jean. Jean used her TK to repel them away. Kurt had teleported Kitty onto Jean. Jean managed to shove Kurt of her back and grabbed Kitty by her collar. Jean then tossed her on land. Kitty lay unconscious. Piotr was very angry for this. He charged towards Jean with some rocks in his hand. As predicted, the rocks had gone dropping down on everyone else. Bobby shot some ice bolts at her. Jean froze in the chunk of ice cube. She fell onto the ground, still frozen.

'Ten points for the ice man!' Bobby raised his hands up into the air. X23 watched 'Pathetic!' she groaned. The new recruit in a ski-mask nodded and agreed with X23. 'Now I can't sing my way with this!' Her voice was sweet and kind. Frustrated she folded her arms and started to treat Kitty. But then, Jean just wouldn't give up. Just when Bobby was so happy, a golden light flashed and blinded many eyes.

Jean was once again soaring up into the sky. But, that wasn't Jean this time. She was replaced by a golden fiery phoenix. It screeched loudly. The sound was so loud that everyone was clamping their ears. Rogue shook Scott harder than ever, 'Please Scott! Do something!' Scott remained silent and in shock. 'It's my fault…all my fault!' he mumbled. 'It was nobody's fault! Save Jean! She's still in there! She needs ya!' Rogue shook Scott's arm even more.

_(Flashback)_

_Jean nodded in the frosty night. She had longed for this moment to come. 'Yes Scott! I will!' She had livened up. She wore the ring. Scott began closing into her. His lips brushed against hers. She felt the joy and love. Soon they were passionately kissing. Then, Scott backed up quickly, as if he was on coal._

_'JEAN!' Jean grasped in horror. She was burning! She gazed upon her hands. The flames were growing bigger and bigger. 'NO! This isn't happening!' Soon, Jean turned into a fireball. Scott couldn't make out what was it until it screeched like an eagle. The phoenix! It was here! What the X-men had been looking for was right here! It was Jean! It couldn't be!_

_The fiery phoenix rose into the sky and melted some snow. Then, the fire began to dissolve and Scott saw same mystifying figure again. He had now recognised some features. The red hair, the powers and those juicy red lips of Jean's. Why didn't he realise them before?_

_(End Flashback)_

The girl in ski-mask did some quick reflexes, jumping from tree to tree and grabbed the phoenix. 'Ah! It is made of Fire!' She screamed as she loosened her grip. The mask was burning. She landed on the ground gracefully and quickly took of her mask. X23 looked away and began to shot up towards Jean with the help of Bobby. 'Urgh! Rogue, hurry up!' Remy said impatiently. Then, a fire ball landed right below Remy's feet. Remy quickly jumped out of the way as it began to explode. The phoenix was shooting out fire with its mouth.

'Remy!' Rogue turned her head away from Scott. Remy was lying on the ground, most likely wounded. She turned to Scott, 'Ya are such a pathetic jerk, ya know that! Let's see how Jean would like it if ya keep acting like such a pain!' She stormed off. Scott looked down upon his feet. 'Jean…'

She held Remy's hand, 'Cajun, are ya alright?' Remy smiled, 'Remy's always alright if he sees yo face, cherie.' With that, Rogue smiled back. 'Don't talk too much, Swamp Rat! Ya might suffer a burn from ya cheek this time!' Remy smirked back, 'Let's see…'

'Zhang!' Rogue shouted towards the girl who was no longer wearing the mask. She turned back with her black hair and yellow streaks falling down from her face. She had beautiful brown eyes and a good figure. She's an American-Chinese by the look of her face and skin. 'What?' she answered back.

'Do something! Ya're famous for being the world's renowned singer for heaven's sake!' Zhang bit her lip. 'Whatever!' She turned to X23. She nodded her head. Zhang instantly placed her hands together, letting X23 jump onto her hand. Zhang tossed her up. X23 extended her claws and tried to slice the phoenix. Jean shoved her away. Logan pounced up and grabbed X23 before she could fall. 'Oui! Be careful, kid!'

X23 just frowned by the kid calling thing. The fiery phoenix glowed even brighter. Storm's eyes began to glow white as she began to rise into the air. 'What this fiery phoenix needs is more rain!' The rain began to pour more heavily than before. The phoenix just wouldn't die down. Scott knew it was worth less to just stand there thinking of the worst to happen. So far, it had all began just that very evening before Christmas.

_(Flashback)_

_Logan came rushing out of the mansion when he heard a loud commotion. He gazed on the phoenix. Scott was standing right below it. 'CYKE!' Logan began to shout. 'GET HERE NOW!' Scott took a few steps back. Logan started scurrying back into the mansion for back-up._

_(End Flashback)_

'JEAN!' Scott finally called. The phoenix looked at Scott carefully before returning to the human state. Jean levitated towards Scott. Her red hair flew towards the breeze. 'Jean! Stop! I know you're still in there! Jean, please! You can hear me! Fight it!' Jean clutched her head and arched her body. Now, she kept alternately changing into either the golden dress or uniform. Her eyes kept changing colour. Now finally she knows the name of… 'Scott…' Jean finally spoke, still clutching her head. Her voice was weak but still kept switching her outfit. 'Help me… I can't control…'

Scott went closer to her. 'We'll help you, Jean! Don't worry!' Jean clutched her hair, 'No! It's taking over me! I can't stand it anymore!' Kitty lay awake on the ground. Piotr by her side. 'What…what's happening?' she groaned. Piotr looked at her. 'Kathay! Kathay! You're Awake!' Kitty started to stand up. 'Of course I'm awake!' She rubbed her eyes. 'Oh My God!' She finally saw the actual scene. She could see Jean arching her body. She turned to Piotr. 'Piotr! Help Remy! I need to talk to Rogue!' Piotr listened obediently and stomped off towards Remy.

Kitty went to Rogue who was talking to Zhang. 'Scott?' the singer questioned. 'Yes, him!' Rogue replied. 'He is the one written in the prophecy.' Scott was helping Jean to regain control as extracted. That was good.

* * *

**To the readers, how did it happen besides the romantic proposal? Why Jean didn't told the X-men about her condition?**

**In the next chapter, I'm going to take you back in time to the week before. In the very joyous Christmas Eve.**

**9 days earlier….And so it begins…**


	2. Chapter 2:The prophecy

Hey! Me again! I'm back with my Phoenix Chappie! To all Jott fans out there, Scott and Jean strikes again! To Romy fans, there will be more! And to Jonda fans, this episode will feature them now! Whoot! Note to self, this takes place 3 years after the Apocalypse incident that means, new uniforms, new look. The prophecy will soon be unleashed. Now, I'll take you back 9 days before Christmas but first…

**Chapter 2: The Prophecy**

Wanda was walking down the busy streets of New York. It was really chilly. She buried her hands into her pockets. The winds was picking up. Where was her Christmas spirit? Wanda was just coming back from her part-time job in a cafe. The weather was indeed getting colder. It's more of a blizzard now. People were running away and some left screaming as the wind got stronger. The people were scared of something, Wanda just know it. She ran to the scene. Some reporters were filming and snapping some shots.

Wanda squeezed her way through the passers-by. 'What the?' Wanda saw the cause of the heavy winds. Storm! From a distance, on the hill top stood the mansion being attacked by a gigantic bird. Wanda's mouth gaped wide open when she saw Storm casting one of the most fatal blizzards ever!

Before Wanda could observe more, a reporter knocked her to the ground. She's got to send help. After all, the Brotherhood and the X-men were friends now.

'There's nothin' in much these channels, mate!' John flicked the TV channels continuously. Blob was accompanying him. The two Brotherhood members were lying on a couch. The Brotherhood boarding house wasn't like a dump no more. It was all thanks to Wanda who kept threatening the boys to clean this place. She vowed to hex them out if she sees one spot of mess.

John was bored; he was flicking the channels for entertainment. Finally, Blob wanted snatched the remote. 'Halt! There's something on!' Blob turned to the two previous channels. He turned up the volume.

'This is Henry speaking. There are so-called reports about this blizzard as all of you Bayville citizens know. 'One of the reporters who banged Wanda down said. He was crowded with many urging reporters as well. 'Now that's one heck of a blizzard, eh Fred?' John's eyes widen in excitement. Blob turned the volume even higher as John came laughing loudly.

'The cause of these abnormal events is of course… Mutants! They ruin everything!' Then the camera showed a blizzard casting around the porch. Then, a phoenix falling. 'Boy! Those X-men never stay outta trouble don't they?' John nudged Blob. Then, the remote just flew out of his hands. 'The Remote!' It was unexpected. Someone else had it now.

'Sheila!' John called trying to hug Wanda. Wanda backed off. 'Not the right time now, the X-men. They need our help!' 'The X-men?' Wanda saw her brother coming down stairs along with Lance. Wanda turned on the TV. There were reports in every channel about the phoenix. 'There! I saw everything! The mansion was attacked by some sort of fire phoenix. Let's go!' Wanda headed for the door. She realised all eyes were on her.

'Let's go!' she repeated. The boys were just staring blankly at her. Finally Lance spoke. 'Urmm, Wanda. Why don't you go? I mean, we helped a lot..' Wanda frowned. 'Like that time you were helping to repair the X-men's garage and you ended up destroying half of the mansion instead? That's classic!'

Wanda folded her arms. 'Oy righty then Sheila. You win!' John stood by the door. 'Are ye all coming?' The Brotherhood agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Brrrr…it's soooo ccold… It makes my fur tinkle!' Kurt tried to warm himself with his hands. 'Storm's using too much force!' Zhang shouted, afraid she couldn't be heard in this strong storm.

'So much for Scott's diversion.' Kitty shrugged. Rogue just had to agree. 'The prophecy said that Scott will end this phoenix thing once and for all.' 'Aaa-achoo!' Kitty sneezed. 'Hope he makes it faster.'

Storm wasn't done with her blizzard yet. She could see the phoenix was getting weaker. And so was she. 'No, I must…' Storm's hurricane was slowly dissolving when the phoenix was about to fall. She was trying all she could to get Jean back.

'Stormy! Stop! Y' Over Stressing Y'self!' Remy shouted. Storm refused. Finally, the hurricane dissolved and Storm began to fall. Piotr caught Storm in his arms. There was some grey steam coming from her hands. She began to regain conscious. 'Did I win?' Those words came from her mouth.

The phoenix began to wail thunderously again, flying higher into the air again. The deafening scream caused everyone to cover their ears. Even the reporters who were a few feet away heard the scream. Their camera lens shattered. The news was cut short.

Kitty clamped her ears even tighter. Zhang crouched beside her. 'ZHANG!' Zhang heard her. 'WHAT?' She answered back. 'SHOW PHOENIX GIRL HOW YOU SING!' Zhang nodded and stood up. She opened her mouth and began to scream. Soon, a gigantic sound wave shot in mid-air. The phoenix tried to fly away but got caught up. The ground was shaking violently as if there was an earthquake. The X-men stumbled on their feet.

Upon seeing this, Scott rushed towards Zhang. 'That's enough!' Zhang instantly stopped. The phoenix stumbled and revealed Jean Gray once more in her X-uniform. _'She's all in one piece…'_ Scott thought to himself. Then, he noticed Jean turning back to her golden garment. 'Oh no!'

Jean's eyes were glowing again. She clutched Scott's ankle which made him trip. Her voice boomed out. Her voice was deep and mellow. Her hair was curling up. This was getting scary. _'Finally, I've found you. Now by destroying you, I shall never die!'_

'Oh Gawd!' Rogue looked on. 'We must save him!' Rogue started to run towards Scott until a hand pulled her back. 'Non, cherie. It's no good.' Remy was the one. X23 charged as Rogue was busy. X23 was about to pounce onto Jean until … _Whack! _Out of nowhere, X23 hit some kind of invisible barrier. She fell on her back.

'What's this?' Logan began jumping on top of it. He tried to smash into it but no use. Jean was blocking the entrance. Scott could see the evilness in her eyes. This wasn't her. Jean grabbed Scott by the hand and lifted him up high.

'Jean…' the glowing eyed Jean stared at him blankly. Scott slowly pointed out at the shiny sapphire ring on her finger. Suddenly, Jean began to ache. Golden lights surrounded her. Jean's eyes began to turn back as they were. 'Scott…' the soft and gentle voice called. Those pair of eyes stared lovingly at him. She even smiled. Slowly, the invisible barrier began to disappear. Scott remained unhurt, Jean fell into his arms. All the X-men were rushing towards him.

'Scott!' Storm's voice called. It seems like everyone was running towards him like some kind of hero. Jean snuggled into Scott's arms. 'Scott…' she rose her right hand up, enabling Scott to see her wedding ring. 'What time is it?'

'It's just twelve midnight, Jean… It's Christmas Day.' Scott glanced at his watch. 'Merry Christmas, love…' Jean smiled and then blacked out. Kitty clutched her hands onto her face. 'You like did it, Scott!' Scott arched his eyebrow. 'Did what?'

'Save us all…' Rogue continued. 'The prophecy was right about ya Scott. You are indeed the one. But it wasn't you who onlah helped with da process.' Rogue gestured at Jean. 'Jean, cherie?' Remy asked curiously. Storm folded her arms and nodded. 'Jean helped too. By reminding her how important Scott's love was. Well done child.'

'Hello! Let's bring Jean to the infirmary for a thorough check-up, please!' X23 screamed. From a distance, the X-men heard some familiar voices, bickering.

'Oi! It's your Sheila's fault we came all the way here!' a voice boomed.

'Don't talk to me sheila that way, punk!' an Australian slang echoed.

'Just shut it!' a female voice snapped.

'John?' Remy called. Then, a pair of hands clutched Remy's neck. The grip was so hard until it felt like someone suffocating him. 'Gambit mate! Me best mate! Missed me?' Pyro smiled letting go of his grip. Remy massaged his neck. 'Of course I do.' _Crack!_

Rogue chuckled, 'Remy, that's the second tahme I've heard that from ya. Bones must been brittle.' Rogue wrapped her arms around his waist. 'Let's get inside.' Soon, everybody headed into the mansion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was so early in the morning. Scott just sat next to his almost-wedded wife. Patiently, he wanted to see the shine in her eyes again. He felt a hand on his shoulder. The wheelchair bound professor shot a smile at him. 'That will do Scott. That will do.' Professor X patted Scott's back and left. The mansion was really quiet now. Bobby wasn't singing the Christmas Carols with Zhang anymore. The new recruits weren't cheering and banging the tables.

All there was to hear was some _whizzing_ sound. Rogue must been explaining about the hunt they had to the Brotherhood. 'I can't believe Jean was behind this. Why didn't she tell you?' Wanda asked. Pietro was actually checking Zhang out. 'Hello beautiful!' Pietro zoomed in front of Zhang's face. 'You're from the group Starz aren't ya? Toad used to hang your posters up his wall.' he said pointing at him. Toad stuck his tongue out and walked away.

Rogue folded her arms, 'Well, you see. Let me find a way ta begin.' Everyone gathered around the fire place. Colossus grabbed Pyro and Remy in his arms. This was almost like a reunion. 'Urm… Petey! Ya crushing me!' Pyro tried to pull away from his grip. Colossus finally released them. 'Zorry!' The Russian shrugged. Kitty sat next to Rogue. 'Let me explain Rogue! I remember it all!' Kitty was less perky as the years go by but still… She had always put on a smiley face. All ears were on her.

'Like, okay. It started nine days ago… where the prophecy was first discovered… We were going on this mission in the mountains because professor discovered a strange kind of object living in the hearts of Egypt.'

**9 days earlier: **

'Okay…' Storms voice boomed from the girls' communicator. 'Rogue, Kitty, you're up!' Rogue and Kitty nodded. They were on the X-jet. Logan was escorting them to

Egypt. The two girls were getting the equipments ready before going to their mission. Jean wanted to tag along.

'Rogue, you sky dive onto this mountain while Kitty will phrase you into it. Professor Xavier is counting to bring this relic back, unscathed. Good luck team. Storm out!' Storm ended the briefing. 'Done yet Rogue?' Kitty asked. She was having some problems setting the equipment up. 'Where does the parachute go?' Rogue sighed and turned to the pilot. 'I can fly there Logan! Why need a parachute?' 'It's because the atmosphere would be too high for amateurs like you ta glide.' He replied. Rogue crossed her arms. 'Fahne, have it ya way!' Logan chuckled upon hearing her response.

'Okay, we're there, kids.' Kitty looked at the navigation panels. 'And our location would be there?' Kitty pointed at the on coming mountains. 'Man, why can't we do this after Christmas. People like me need to buy some presents!' Logan smiled, 'Da faster you girls get the faster ya can shop. In the meantime, good luck.' The girls began to slide open the door. Jean turned to them,'Oh and if you two don't get out within 2 hours time, I'm coming in!' Kitty was positioned on Rogue's back since she had no experience in this before. Logan finally gave them the signal.

'NOW!' Rogue leap out of the jet, Kitty stuck to her back. The wind was picking up but they will manage. Rogue tugged the parachute. Kitty was screaming all the way. They were about to land on the summit of the mountain. 'Kitty, phrase us in!' Rogue shouted. Kitty grabbed Rogue by her waist before they knew it, they were inside the mountain. Rogue took off the parachute and drew the equipments out of the hover sack. Rogue handed Kitty the torchlight. There seemed to be nothing except rocks and some stalagmites.

Then, something caught Kitty's eye. 'Over there!' Kitty pointed at something shiny. Rogue went towards it. The darkness soon dimmed away. 'Hey, it's a door!' Rogue began examining it. There were strange marking on the door. 'By the looks of it, it might have been here for like, a thousand years.' Kitty began examining it as well.

'Rogue took out some kind of compact scanner. It shot some blue rays and began moving. The blue rays disappeared. The scanners started to display the information. 'It says here that this is approximately from the age of Apocalypse's existence. This will be the last of Apocalypse's work.' Rogue looked on the small display screen where the strange markings were translated. As the translations popped out, Rogue read: 'Open this door and bad luck will happen to those unworthy.'

Rogue slid the scanner into one of her pockets. 'Bad luck huh? Piece of cake..' Kitty tugged Rogue's arm. 'Don't, what if…' Too late, Rogue bashed open the door_. Ka-Pow! _Kitty moved a few steps backwards. Rogue smirked, 'Ya first, mah friend…'

Kitty could see some light. She took a few steps towards it. 'Are you totally sure, Rogue?' Rogue nodded. 'Dead Sure.' All Kitty needs was another step. She closed her eyes and put her foot forward. Kitty slowly opened them. 'Bad luck yet?' Rogue just smiled. 'Come on…' Kitty smiled back at her friend. She had changed somehow. She was now 21. This young woman had quit her moody-ness. She was much happier now especially with Remy along. Less make-up and the heavy Southern accent were slightly gone. (If you noticed I didn't put the 'I' as 'Ah')

Kitty tailed her friend into the brightly lit hall way. The walls were quite narrow and were made of bricks. Kitty felt like she stepped something. Then, fire began to shot out from the walls. Rogue turned back and saw Kitty was trapped. Arrows whizzed from above. It shot at her. Kitty phrased through them. Before she could phrase through the fire, another arrow from the corner shot her glove. Kitty was stuck to the wall. Rogue broke through the fire. 'Kitty! Come on!' Kitty phrased through the fire.

She was safe now. Kitty looked at her damaged glove. 'I so happen to like that pair.' Rogue suddenly noticed they were getting a shorter view. 'We're sinking!' They were standing on some sticky goo. 'This isn't quick sand?' Kitty couldn't phrase out of this. The solution was so sticky.

'I'll do it.' Rogue clenched her fists and knocked the harden solution. Kitty was free. 'Pull me up!' Kitty grabbed Rogue's hands and pulled her. Both of the girls were covered in muck.

They realised there was a pool of that same kind of solution. 'Where did they like get all this sort of technology?' Kitty asked. 'It's so okay. You can like fly us there!' Rogue gave her a dirty look. 'Why can't ya phrase through this pool to the other side?'

'That would be too much for me…' Kitty replied. Rogue flew Kitty across the pool of muck. They reached to the other side within a few minutes. 'Boy, mah power's drained now!' Rogue sat on the dusty floor. There was something gleaming. They were in a room filled with blue glow. In the centre of the room laid a glowing orb. Rogue began taking the scanner out again. It scanned and gave the necessary information.

'It's meant to be opened by telepathy. We need to call Jean.' Rogue frowned. Jean was waiting in the jet after all. Jean must have heard her. Her voice rand through Rogue head. _I'm there! _The room began to shake lightly. Jean appeared from behind, legs not touching the ground. 'What is it you want?'

'Your powers!' Kitty answered back. 'Do what you have to like do!' Kitty pointed at the blue glowing orb. 'It looks dangerous! You sure?' Jean backed away. Rogue nodded. Jean headed for the glowing orb. She stretched out her hands to hold it. At first, she felt a warm sensation. Jean finally grabbed it.

Jean held out a small old chest. It was sealed tightly but there was no lock. 'Now what?' Jean asked Rogue. 'Ya need ta put ya hand on it. Then, this will open.' Jean did what she was told. The chest glowed yellow and a silhouette of a golden bird shot out of the chest. With a puff of yellow smoke, it was gone. There were shining sparklets of gold everywhere.

'This is so cool!' Kitty gleamed. Jean kept staring at the box. There were some parchments inside. It was written in the strange markings again. Rogue scanned them, before the scan was complete; the walls began closing in. 'Let's go!' Jean shouted as she tried to prevent the walls coming in. Rogue flew up to and knocked the ceiling. Soil gushed out. Rogue could see some light. Sand started pouring in. Kitty clings onto Jean's arm. Jean created a TK shield. 'I can't hold it!' Rogue leapt towards the light. Rogue helped Jean and Kitty out. They were at the foot of the mountain. They were in a forest.

'What was that all about?' Kitty questioned tiresomely. She looked at Jean who was behind some trees, staring at something. 'Jean?' Jean held out some black dust. 'The…the parchment's gone! Professor's so gonna kill us!' Rogue finished contacting Logan. 'Relax, my scanner had most of the information!'

'Most Of It!' Jean screamed. 'We Need ALL Of It!' Suddenly, Jean clutched her head and knelt to the ground. 'Jean! Jean!' Kitty and Rogue began rushing to her aid. They tried helping her up.

'Get off of me!' she screamed. Kitty was taken aback. 'Grouchy much!' Jean rubbed her temples. 'Urgh. I'm sorry. Don't know what happened to me there!' Jean was back to normal after that.

At the mansion:

Professor Xavier sat at his desk. Rogue and Kitty was called to his office. 'So….' He began. 'I had feared for this to happen. Your scanner was accurate but I can see that the download was incomplete.'

'I'm sorry professor; it's just that we were in danger and…' Before Rogue could finish what she was saying, the professor smacked his hand onto his desk. 'This is part of Apocalypse's work! You failed to complete your mission. What if he comes back to claim the Earth again?' Professor realised that Rogue and Kitty were slightly frightened. The professor began to calm down.

'Sorry, it's just that it's important to know the information needed. We won't want his return again.' He was warmer after that.

'Professor' Kitty's voice rang his ear. 'Could you tell us what the parchment means?' Professor Xavier nodded. 'Okay, we will need to tell this to the X-men sooner or later. That parchment seems to be a prophecy that leads to the end of the world. It was written that a great telepathic had only made that crest to be opened by another of his kind. The phoenix will be released and will destroy the world.' The room was quiet.

Kitty finally broke the silence, 'So, is there any prevention somehow?' The professor shook his head. 'I'm afraid not.'

'Then how do we stop it?' Rogue asked.

'It was written that a hero will emerge to stop this phenomenon. This is the person the phoenix truly knows and loves. The prophecy was cut short after that. In the meantime, Cerebro will do what it does best.'

Meanwhile, Jean had finished her warm, relaxing shower. She was combing her hair until she realised…She was on fire! Flames covered her, she started to glow. Her eye colour changed. Jean stumbled on the floor. It finally stopped. The fire didn't burn her. Was it some mutation? Jean resumed back to normal. Panting and confused, Jean stumbled on her bed.

The professor's voice rang through her head, 'This phoenix will appear anytime. We should keep on our watch. It has only just begun.'

Hey! Merry Christmas. I know it is a day after Christmas but I want this story updated as soon as possible. More romantic goodness next. Happy Holidays!


	3. Chapter 3:Star On the loose

It took long to finish this as you know school had started. Jott fans? I'll tell you something. I'm not exactly a fan of Jott but I like it. Sometimes I wonder if I write better on Jott stories to Romy… I just wanna know so I could write more about it. In confusion, while waiting why don't you just go ahead and read.

Seriously, I don'tknowif Iwant to continue this story. But if you do, please email me and tell me so. That way i will write more

* * *

The Phoenix Tale:

Chapter 3: Star on the Loose

(Flashback)

Jean had a bad sleep last night. Her beautiful hair was certainly messy this morn. Dark circles around her eyes can be seen. She had also been quite jumpy lately. Jean was trying to avoid everyone so she didn't go to the dining hall for breakfast. She was sure Bobby was hanging mistletoes around the place. She quietly walked along the corridors. So peaceful…Jean could see the swimming pool from the window. 'Like hi Jean!' 'I have nothing to do with it! Get away from me!' Without knowing who it was, Jean used her TK.

'Jjjjeeaannn!' _SPLASH! _Jean looked outside of the window. 'Oh my god!' Kitty was swimming frantically. 'Kitty! Don't worry! I'll get you out!' Jean focused on her mind. Kitty was rising upwards until…

'Jean. The whole mansion has been looking for you! Where have you been?' Something about that voice can take every girl's breath away. The voice spoke so seriously yet so sweet. Her focus was taken away. 'Hi Scott…' Jean turned back and smiled. 'Aahh!' _Splash! _

Scott turned to the window. 'Jean! How on earth did Kitty ended down there! The swimming pool's closed today!' Jean felt her cheeks burn. 'That's my fault… I guess that was very stupid of me.'

Scott put his arm around her shoulder, 'You're never stupid in my eyes Jean…' He smiled. Jean leaned against him. It seemed like everything was forgotten. They were in the world of their own. They exchanged glances. Finally Scott said, 'Jean, let's get you something to eat. It looks like you haven't eaten anything for ages!' She was indeed hungry when she thought of food. 'Alright.'

The two walked away, smiling at one another. At the same time, Kitty was having the time of her life in the cold morning pool. 'Hell…heelllooo! Som…somebody! G…gettt meee outtt off tthis Pooollll! Help!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Poor girl, ya shiverin' like mad! What were ya doing swimming so early in the morning?' Rogue said while passing a hot mug of chocolate to Kitty. 'What horror! Sick when Christmas is totally near.' Kitty was wrapped with plenty of warm blankets. They were in the Kitty's room. Beast had just finished checking on her and said she had a cold.

Kitty slowly took a few sips from her mug. Soon, she turned to look outside the window. She flinched and stopped drinking.

It was a wonderful view. (If you think it is) Both Scott and Jean were sitting on a bench by the frozen sea. (Newly expanded)The sea was so calm and the water was brilliant. Rogue stared in awe. 'That's so romantic. Those two will certainly be the world's best couple.'

Kitty huffed. 'Sure, like thanks to the two of them I'm like so sick!'

Rogue rolled her eyes. 'Just finish the hot chocolate Kitty…' Rogue stared at the sight. _Those two are inseparable from the start. _Rogue thought about the past. She once too had a crush on Scott but no matter what she did, Scott just fell for Jean.

Meanwhile… 'Hey Jean.' Scott asked. Jean turned from the brilliant water. 'Yes Scott?'

'I understand that you are still tired from yesterday's mission…' The sun was rising up from the horizon. There was also a light breeze. Scott was busy fiddling with his pocket.

'Scott…' Jean caressed his cheek. 'There's nothing to worry about, that's my problem.' Scott was enjoying the caressing but suddenly he grabbed her wrist. 'Jean! You're HOT!' Jean was taken aback. 'Ur… thanks Scott.' Scott began placing his hand on her forehead. 'Do you have a cold too? I can take you up to Beast.' Jean suddenly realized what he was talking about.

'Knock it off! I'm fine.' Suddenly the Professor's voice boomed into their heads. _Meet me in my office now my fellow X-men. _Jean and Scott stared at each other. They were having so much fun.

Soon, a huge crowd gathered in the office. Professor Xavier was looking as stern as usual, Storm standing behind him. 'Ah wonder what the prof wants this time.' Rogue stood between Kitty and Remy. 'Me dunno too cherie.' Remy scratched his head.'Fellow X-men.' The professor began. 'I've yet again found another mutant signature.' Bobby jumped in delight. 'Woohoo! Another mission! This rocks!' Bobby was over-excited until he accidentally stepped on X23's foot. She grunted.

Professor smiled. 'Oh yes indeed Bobby. Were going to this concert tonight…' Bobby stared with wide eyes. It seemed he knew what the professor was talking about. 'Is it? It can't be!' Professor smile broadly. 'Oh yes it is…'

Bobby jumped some more. X23 drew out her claws in front of his face. Bobby gulped and understood her message. Jean rose up her hand. 'Urrmm, Professor, how could this concert help on the mission?'

'Oh, don't you know?' Storm interrupted. All the girls shook their heads while the boys stared like they suddenly understood. 'Sam or also known as Samantha Zhang Ying and nickname, Lark is here in New York to promote her latest CD.' Storm held out a poster of a Chinese girl. Kitty started oooing while Remy started smirking. Rogue nudged him, 'Don't tell meh ya know this girl?' Remy nodded. '_Oui_, she be me role model. Her voice is tres bein… but... it's not like y' voice isn't…' Rogue was giving him a death glare. There were slight murmurs. Kurt began twitching.

'Hey!' Bobby shouted out. 'Isn't that my poster?' Wolverine had just entered the office drinking a bottle of wine. 'Yup!' He answered back. 'If ya only were responsible enough ta stick it up onto the wall and not on Da Floor!'

Professor cleared his throat. 'That will do Wolverine. Now, I understand all you men know that this is one of the best concerts alive. This was supposed to be a one night show but since there were so many fans of hers, Lark is going to stay even longer.'

'And you boys shouldn't hide the tickets I see in your pockets. The surprise is over.' All the men except Wolverine dug their pockets out and held two tickets for this concert. Scott handed one of his tickets to Jean. 'Oh Scott, I really wanted to go to this concert. How'd you know?' Scott smiled. 'You have most of her CD collection. What else is there not to know?'

Kitty was also glad she received the tickets from Piotr. 'Oh My God! You bought them! I don't believe it! You like got me tickets to the totally most famous female pop singer in the world! Do you know how much these tickets are worth?' Piotr shrugged. Rogue crossed her arms. 'I can't believe ya think I like her kind of music…' Remy held out the tickets. 'Won't it be fun for just the two of us t' watch?'

Rogue gave a fake laugh. 'Ah huh…' X23 didn't mind going or not going at all, as nobody gave her any tickets. She also didn't find Lark amusing. Kurt was going to ask Amanda to go with him.

'Oh professor! Won't it be like so great?' Kitty said putting on her biggest smile. 'We can watch her concert and go on a mission at the same time!'

'Half-pint! It's a mission!' Logan bellowed. Most of the X-men are confused. Jean rose up her hand once more. 'Professor? What does Lark have to do with this?'

Professor rubbed his temples and sighed, 'It seemed our singer here have been ignoring her mutant gifts. It has been a while now when she had her powers. It was lucky she is coming to New York or else I wouldn't have traced her.'

'Professor? What kind of powers does Lark have?' Bobby interrupted. The Professor shool his head, 'That remains a mystery. That is why I need you X-men to help me. Make sure you convince her to join in. You all may be dismissed.'

With that the professor turned to his desk. Soon, the room was empty. Just Storm and Logan. Finally Storm managed to ask, 'What really is her power Charles?'

'I'm still not too sure Storm…'

That Night:

Samantha Zhang Ying also known as pop teen sensation, Lark, glanced at the scene of the bustling city of New York. It was snowing but to her it seemed like a blizzard. This was her first time here in New York. It was lucky she had her fluffy warm coat with her. Lark was a nineteen year old American Chinese girl. Her hair reached up to her waist. Lark had beautiful shining black hair. It was slightly curled and had yellow streaks from her hair. As a Chinese, she had yellow skin.

Lark or better known as Zhang, was popular two years ago when she made her debut album. She was originally from the famous girl band called, 'The Starz'. Lark is known for her angelic voice. Over last few weeks, she had been in seventeen different hotel suites and into more than ten countries.

She opened her pink leather handbag and reached out for her lipstick. Her bodyguard slumped in his seat and she wondered if he had fallen asleep. The guard was wearing sunglasses, so Lark couldn't see his eyes. Afraid of being watched she put her lipstick back in place. It was hard to get privacy around.

'Hello New York… Home of many fans and mutants…' she muttered under her breath. She had seen the news of mutants and about an institute establish here. Lark always watches television as she wants any updates news about her. It's usually rumors. She was sick of it.

Her limo came to a stop. She was in front of the concert hall. Lark flicked back her black hair. As soon as she stepped out, she smiled and waved at the photographers. All cameras were 'on' her. At one glance it was really blinding. She could hear screams everywhere. Her bodyguards tried to hold back some of the crowd.

A screaming fan ran to Lark and grabbed her gown. 'Lark! I don't believe it!' She nearly made Lark fell. That lunatic was carried away by one of her guards. Soon, someone caught her eyes; a giant man was standing around the corner, holding a pen and paper. He was busy sketching. A girl next to him was a brunette and was way shorter than he was. Lark approached him. The man looked up and blushed. He tried to open his mouth but nothing came out of it.

'Lark! Whoa! It's like a pleasure meeting you!' the girl's voice called. She had that valley accented voice. 'Hi! I'm Kitty Pryde and this is Piotr Rasputin. He's very shy you see…'

Lark saw a sketch of her on his paper. He drew every detail of her. From her limo to her pink bag and fur coat. 'Whoa…that's one cool sketch you have.' Lark smiled sweetly. Piotr started to smile as well. 'Thanks, I can't velieve I'm meeting you at last.'

Lark took his pen and signed her autograph at the bottom right hand corner. She walked off down carpeted floor and waved back. 'Draw some more! Meanwhile enjoy the concert!'

Kitty looked with awe at the signature. Piotr just kept blushing. 'What's happening there Piotr?' Scott asked as he squeezed through the crowd. Soon, he glanced at the paper. 'Whoa! That's…that's Lark's autograph!'

Piotr nodded. Jean followed behind Scott. Those two had just arrived. 'What did I miss?' Jean asked until she glanced at the autograph. 'Is that…' 'Yes it is!' Kitty beamed.

The crowd subsided. Most of them went into the hall. Lark was here to promote her latest CD as said. The show will start soon. All her backup singers and dancers were in position. Lark began walking onto the stage. The crowd was huge tonight. Among those were Kitty, Amanda, Kurt, Bobby and Remy cheering. Rogue and Jean just watched quietly. 'Scott?' Jean asked. 'When do we get to meet Lark?' Scott shrugged, 'I'm not sure, Jean. I hope the tight security will let us pass.'

Soon, sparks began shooting out and the stage lights flashed red and blue. The curtains drew open.

'Hey y'all…..'

The crowd erupted when heard that angelic voice. Boom! The music erupted just like that. Dancers began dancing on stage. Lark came out last. She wore a pink midriff and black hipster pants.

Lark performed many of her unforgettable hits. Before anyone knew it, the show was over. Lark gave her final performance from her latest album. 'That was like the best concert ever!' Kitty jumped with joy. Amanda joined in. 'I know! Don't you just love it when she sang 'My life' song?' The girls were in the restroom applying their makeup.

Jean was very pleased with the show. She wasn't as jumpy no more. She gazed at her reflection in the mirror. Then, Jean saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes staring at her. A woman was staring at her wearing a golden dress and a ribbon running down from her waists. The weirdest thing was that woman looked like Jean. Wait! It was Jean!

Jean leaped away and stared in horror. 'Jean!' Rogue shouted. 'My god! What had happened?' Rogue saw the cracked mirror but with nothing weird. Amanda stared at Jean with a queer look. 'Jean?'

Jean took her eyes away from the mirror. She rubbed her forehead. 'I…I think I'm just a little tired from that show. Let's talk to Lark and get this over with!' The girls nodded.

Lark sat on her dressing table, looking at the gifts she received from her fans. The gifts were over crowding her personal space. She just couldn't find her pair of slippers. 'Where are they? Why Can't I Find Them! Ahhh!' she screamed out her frustration and…

_Crack! Smash! _The mirror and glass shattered. The walls looked as if they have been there for at least a century ago. Lark then realized that she was FLYING! She panicked. 'No! How do I get down?' She waved her arms and kicked but to no avail. Then there was a knock on the door.

'Who's that?' _Thud! _She was landed on the floor. The door swung open. 'Like hi!'

Lark remembered Kitty's voice so she responded, 'Hi Kitty. I didn't know my guards will allow you to come in.' Piotr followed behind. Kitty held out a pink scrap book and a pen. 'May I like have your autograph please?' Lark smiled and nodded.

'Wow! Some kind of room you've got here!' Kitty exclaimed as she saw what a disaster the room was in. Lark blushed. This wasn't the first time she experienced this. The first time she was practicing and she caused the mike to explode. She claimed that it was the mike's lousy quality.

Then another scrap book came out from nowhere. The notebook was purple. She looked up and saw a charming red headed woman. She looked young though. 'May I too have your autograph?' Lark smiled weakly until Rogue and the others came in. Those white streaks. She realized she had seen Rogue before. Actually all of them before!

'Mutants!' Lark screamed. 'Get away from me! Don't destroy me!' Lark climbed onto her desk.

'Mutants?' Jean offered her hand. Lark held out her fists. 'Don't play dumb with me! You're all from that stupid Xavier school! I've seen all of you before. I remembered you! From the news! You guys are way older now right!' She pointed at Rogue.

'Okay, maybe ah shouldn't have dyed my hair white after all. Look! We are mutants and ah know ya know that we meant ya no harm. Ya know ya're one of us too so quit the game!' Rogue tried to clam Lark down.

'Guards! Guards!' she shouted frantically. Scott came in, 'I'm sorry they just needed some sleep.' 'Calm down petite!' Remy walked towards her. Rogue rolled her eyes. He was trying to do one of his 'charms' again. Unfortunately, she was the second person who didn't seem to be interested. 'Demon! Get away!'

'Now that not a nice thing t' say!' Remy scowled. He rolled up his sleeves and began marching off towards her. Jean stopped him, 'No Remy. Let her think about it.' Jean began holding out a card. All the X men started leaving. 'Call us okay Lark? Think about it. I know you know that you believe in us. Just give us a chance.'

Lark was left alone in the room. Her mind was all amazed and confused. She opened her mouth and began to scream at the wall. There was a deafening cry and there was vibration in the air.

The wall crumbled. Lark gasped at the sight. She finally understood. But what if the whole world know she's one of them? Her reputation will be destroyed. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. Lark wanted to see this school for herself. She rushed out of her room and was calling after Jean. 'Wait!' Jean turned and saw Lark running towards her. 'Yes?' Jean asked politely.

'You still wanted my autograph right? While I'm signing why don't you just acknowledge me about this institute of yours?' Success! The X men smiled to themselves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back to reality:

Jean lay in the infirmary. She had finally woken. Scott was relieved and was forced to sleep. The sun was finally shining even though it was still snowing. Jean gazed at the magnificent ring Scott proposed to her. It was still shining brilliantly after all the damage it had gone through. Next time, she'll be known as Mrs Jean Summers

'Jean?' a soft voice spoke. Jean recognized it at once. 'Hi Lark.' She smiled weakly. Zhang smiled back. 'I told you not to go by my Star name! It's Zhang in the institute and Lark in showbiz. So how're you feeling?'

Jean nodded. 'If you're talking about headaches and pains, all the same. So many things happened nine days ago. I'm such a fool' Jean did a faked laugh. 'I caused so much trouble.' Zhang walked towards Jean's bedside. 'Didn't you promise to sing for Bobby?'

Zhang shook her head, 'I'm not a bird anyway it's dull without you.' Zhang held out a box wrapped with silver paper. 'Merry Christmas Jean!' Zhang placed the present onto Jean's lap. Jean tore it open and gazed at the beautiful silver necklace Zhang gave her. Her name hung on the chains. JEAN. The words were covered with red diamonds. Jean could also see some floral designs engraved her name.

'Wow! This is beautiful. Imagine how much this is worth!' Jean exclaimed. Zhang nodded. 'All the girls have them too but of different colour of course. Rogue had the silver and Kitty had the pink. X23… She had the gold.'

'Anyway I want to dedicate this song to you.' Soon her voice filled the room. (She manages to control her voice of course!) Her voice was sweet and beautiful as she sang.

Jean enjoyed every bit of it. That's the story of Lark. That's how Zhang came about.

* * *

I n the next chapter (I hope there's enough reviews for this) I'll mention about the hunt of the phoenix. Note: This chapter creates a part of the rise of the phoenix. Don't think this is useless. There's a link between this. Review please 


	4. Chapter 4:The Night's Event

Hey, it's me again. Chapter 4 is out. This time the phoenix had risen to a semi-complete stage. I'll also slowly take you to the part everyone's been waiting for. Drum–roll please! The marriage of Jean and Scott Summers! MAJOR JOTT and minor the others.

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Night's Event**

The calm night… Everyone's sound asleep, all were snug up tight in their beds. The night was cool and it was quite impossible for the sleepers to be uncomfortable. The leaves of the trees rustled and swayed as the breeze blew gently. All except one couldn't sleep. Jean remained awake. Her window remained open.

The curtains from her window balcony swayed creating the rustling noise. The windows creaked. It had created quite a ghostly effect. Ghosts? Ha! It was quite chilly for Jean. Immediately, she sat upright, shivering viciously. She crossed her arms and began rubbing her cold hands. Jean finally decided to close the window. She stretched out her right hand and slowly latched the windows.

'Sigh' that was all she could say. Soon, she went back to sleep.

_Jean….. rustle…rustle…rustle…_

Jean immediately got up. She thought a voice called her. Realising it was her imagination, she rubbed her temples and went back to sleep.

_Jean…rustle…Jean….JEAN…_

_That certainly wasn't my imagination. _Jean thought timidly. The breeze outside grew stronger. The leaves rustled more and might have created a song. Suddenly, the windows banged wide open. _Bang! CREAK! Creak! Bang! Whoooshh! Rustle! _Her blankets, pillow, notes and some picture frames flying around the room. Jean wasn't doing anything.

'What the…' before Jean could finish, a bright golden light shone from her window. Jean ducked down in a small corner of her room, screaming and avoiding the blinding light. Now she could hear someone with a wise but hoarse feminine voice echoing her name. _Jean…Jean…Jean…_

'Get away! What Do You Want From Me!' Jean yelled. Her hair was flying to her face. Jean looked up when the light faded and wind retreated. Something that looked like a fire orb was burning right in front of her. At first, Jean didn't know what it was until she observed more carefully. It was a small fiery phoenix. It was beautiful, the bird had brightly lit the dark room. Jean stared at the creature in fear and amazement. Something about this bird made her warm and tingly deep inside her. She felt like she was on fire. Her eyes shone and sparkled in gold. For a second she laid quietly like she was in a trance.

'Jean!' a voice called from the corridors.

The bird was in panic by the body movements it's doing. It zoomed right into Jean's chest. The bright light shone brightly. Jean's eyes and mouth flashed rays of golden light. The whole room was brightly lit once more. The wind struck again.

'JEAN!' the same voice yelled even louder and approaching. More footsteps scurried behind.

_BANG! _'JEAN! WHAT"S…holy!' the voice exclaimed. Jean found herself sprawled on the floor. She slowly got up clutching her forehead. 'Jean!' the voice called. 'Scott…' Jean answered weakly knowing who it was.

'What happened here?' Kurt asked curiously, scratching his head. The main group gathered around the door all in their night gowns.

'Look's like a hurricane had just hit Jean's room.' Remy said staring at the mess. Storm scowled at the remark. 'Alright, it was definitely not my doing if you suspect it was me. I don't do small hurricanes.' Rogue nudged Remy's arm.

'Sorry Ororo, he's just groggy.' Rogue pointed out. Kitty closed the windows. 'Whoa, must be a very strong wind here.'

'Jean…' Scott held Jean in his bare arms. He shook her a little. 'Jean, what happened? Are you alright?' Jean gave a slight smile upon seeing Scott's expression that looked like he had millions of questions in his head. She wished she could see those eyes of his. His eyebrows were already asking a lot of questions.

Jean slowly got up, her hand in Scott's. 'Jean?' Scott asked sweetly. Jean nodded, 'I'm alright Scott. It was just a nightmare.' Rogue noticed Jean's face was paler than hers now. This gave Rogue a deep impression.

'Yea, a very scary one.' Lark exclaimed clutching her sweater. X23 scanned around the room and sniffed. Bobby snickered and whispered to the person next to him, 'Besides Logan, we have another sniffer dog. Keep that in mind!'

'Hahaha…very funny indeed… Ah'll keep ya in mah mind alright...icicle…'Bobby froze and laughed sheepishly. Logan was the person next to him all along. Logan just snarled. Soon, the professor arrived in the scene.

'Anything X23?' he questioned calmly.

X23 gave a last sniff and shook her head. 'Sorry, no clues, no scent or whatsoever.' Ororo snapped her fingers. 'Come on, get to bed.' The group groaned and dispersed back to their rooms respectively.

The Professor went towards Jean. 'Are you alright Jean? You seem a little tense, go to bed and get a good night's rest. Alright now?' Jean didn't want to argue. Logan, Ororo and the Professor left the room leaving Scott and Jean alone.

'Jean.' Scott called once more while holding both her hands into his. 'What really happened?' Jean loved the warmth but ,'I'm fine Scott. Like I said, a terrible nightmare.' Jean smiled at him.

Scott felt his cheeks turn red. _The smile, so sweet, so lovely. Just like an angel. _Scott thought. 'Oh Jean, you sure you'll be alright? It was very worrying.' Jean nodded, 'Scott, I appreciate the concern but I'm fine.' Scott was about to asked further but before he could Jean kissed him gently on his cheek.

Scott hesitated and his cheeks really turned beet red. Jean giggled at the sight. Scott smiled back and caressed her cheek. Soon, they drew into a passionate kiss. Scott held her, she held him. It was like a fairy tale. But fairy tales will end. They stayed like that for a while.

'Scott' Jean asked. 'Scott listened attentively. 'I'm alright now, now that you're here to keep me warm.' Scott smiled. 'I wish this night wouldn't end. I bet I'll chase away all your nightmares for good and they'll never come back again.'

Jean pushed him awaygently. 'Oh Scott…' They embraced again which slowly drew to another kiss. Soon, Jean had forgotten what had happened tonight. It was getting late so Scott bid his goodbye with another kiss and left the room.

As he was walking around the corridor, Scott could feel himself floating. Kitty, who was most nosey, was hiding behind the walls. She smiled when she saw Scott smiling happily. She was about to retreat until… 'Just where do ya think ya going?' Rogue smirked from the back. Kitty shrugged, 'Sorry, I totally can't help myself. Rogue?'

Rogue stared blankly and realized Kitty was talking to her. 'Oh,sorry Kit.' Kitty turned her head to one side, 'You still like like Scott do you Rogue?' Rogue snapped out of her own trance. 'No, that's ridiculous! I was just wondering…'

'Whether Jean's eyes had changed color?' X23 was leaning against the wall in a cool post. Rogue nodded. 'Yea, I was wondering bout that.'

'I don't get it.' Kitty questioned. X23 came forward. 'Look, Jean's eyes were different when we saw her in the morning. But now it's like…'

'A different color…' Rogue continued her sentence. Kitty was in major confusion. 'Maybe you two are just too tired to notice anything. Let's just go to bed and think of this later. Good night.' With that Kitty walked off.

Rogue turned to X23, 'Seriously ya can't smell anything unusual?' X23 hesitated for a moment. 'I smell some kind of old rusty smell of antique that has been left for millions of years. But I'm not sure because it's not like everyday you smell a one million-year old object. Good night.' X23 yawned and left.

Still burning with curiosity, Rogue left the corridor quietly. Meanwhile, there was a hard discussion in Professor Xavier's office only Wolverine and Storm to attend. The Professor rubbed his temples as if he had a terrible headache. 'I understand why two of you are here and I will assure you, Jean did not just have an ordinary nightmare, it was real.'

Storm was about to interrupt but the professor carried on. 'Somehow, I sense that the phoenix will come and is drawing near. It will haunt us sooner or later. Hank… please come in.'the professor called. Beast so happened was at the front door office. He quickly came inside. 'Sorry to trouble you professor but I…'

'Don't worry bub.' Logan said in a mellow voice. 'We are all here for the same reason too.' Beast nodded. 'Professor, if that was the phoenix you have mentioned, why didn't you sense it's presence?'

'Ah Hank. The power of the phoenix is no match for me. It is much stronger than you think. The herald will come and soon chaos will strike upon the earth.' The professor said in a solemn voice. 'But the phoenix shouldn't appear so soon, not until the herald has contact it. Never fear however, it was probably Jean's doing. Get a goodnight's rest. Goodnight.'

With that, he wheeled out of the office. All blank and confused stares were watching him go. The professor maybe right, or absolutely WRONG.

* * *

The next morning…

_BreatheBreatheBreathe…cherie.._

'What…Ah!' Ka-Pow! 'REMY!'

'Merci, cher.' Remy bowed and tried not to glace away from Rogue who was on the floor in a messy state. Her hair was sliding down her face and her face was flushed pink.

'Do you have any idea what time it is!' Rogue yelled. Remy twitched his head. 'Non, so wake up. We're going for a stroll.' Rogue slowly got up. Currently, she was still wearing her black tank top and white short pants.

'Not at this state. I'm going back to sleep. It's six in the morning.' Rogue fell on her bed. Remy crossed his arms with a slight smirk on his face. 'Okie then lazy ass, I'll sleep too.' He jumped on her bed and joined Rogue. Rogue saw a pair of red on black eyes staring at her which was very annoying.

'Alright, alright I'll get up! Honestly!' Rogue snapped and got up. Remy smiled triumphantly. 'Ok cherie, Remy here will wait for you down stairs.' He took off to leave. Minutes later, Remy heard small thumping of footsteps walking down the steps. 'Never knew you'll come this early.'

'Quit complaining already! At least I'm down!' Rogue rolled her eyes. Remy just kept staring at her, smiling. Rogue huffed in anger, 'Are you coming or are you just looking at some place you shouldn't look.' Remy can't help staring at the pink sweater Rogue was wearing and the pair of jeans.

'What? It's freezing out there!' Rogue said as it was getting nowhere. Remy just laughed away, 'Non, it's not that! I just never seen you wear Pink before!'

'Shut up!Kitty got that for me and it's the only warm sweater I have. So are we going or not?' Rogue asked impatiently. 'Oui!' was the reply.

* * *

Scott found himself tossing and turning on his bed. He just couldn't sleep. He had just kissed Jean Grey, the woman he had loved most of his life and most of all SHE kissed him back. Does she love him too?Scott smiled at the thought and scene every time he visualized it. He wanted to see her again. He was even thinking of asking her out on a date right in this mansion right now. He was practically 'love-sick'. He couldn't wait no more. He's a grown up man in his early twenties. Scott wanted this charming woman to be his.

He quickly got dressed and headed for Jean's room. Apparently, she wasn't there. Disappointed, Scott scanned the room once more in case his eyes were failing him but he was wrong. Jean wasn't there. Something caught his eye, a piece of paper on Jean's dressing table. Scott grabbed the paper. A note!

'Great, that's what I certainly need!' Scott sighed.

The note:

_Don't worry about me. Last night's incident is still stuck in my head, but I'm sure after taking a stroll around New York City will calm my nerves down. And I know how to find my way back. And Kitty, you don't have to drive me back to the mansion. _(Scott was giggling away. Do you know how bad Kitty's driving is? You'll be dead before you even found out!)

_Love, Jean_

Suddenly…

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP(continuously)

The siren of a new mutant signature! The corridors were flashed in red and so were the entrance hall.

'So much for our tête-à-tête.' Rogue said to Remy. They waited for the siren to stop but it just rang louder and louder.

'Something is up! The siren never ring this long before. Cerebro must have detected a powerful life source!' Remy was quite shocked. 'See you down in a minute.' Soon, he went off to change into his X-uniform. Almost the whole mansion was alerted and all the seniors were down.

Logan was checking the attendants. 'Russian Giant.'

'Here!' Colossus replied.

'Kid!'

'What!'X23 yelled when she knew he was referring to her.

'That's a yes. Stripes!'

'Here!'

'Half pint!'

'Here!' Shadowcat was used to that anyway.

'Bird girl.'

No reply. 'Bird girl!' Kitty nudged Lark at her elbow. 'Ouch!'

'Finally! Shades!'

'Oh, urm here!' Scott hesitated.

'gumbo…' Logan said in a snarling tone. He never liked Remy so that's just normal.

'Fine, whatever!' was the reply.

'Blue and fuzzy!'

_Bamp!_ 'Here!' Kurt was just on time luckily.

'And finally, Red!' Jean was the last one on the list.

There was no reply. Scott was getting worried. 'RED!' Logan called once more. There was still no reply and Scott began pondering. 'JEAN GREY!' 'She's Not Here!' Scott shot up abruptly.

'What do ya mean she's not here!' Logan shot an angry glace at him. Scott regretted doing that badly. Storm put a hand on Logan's shoulder, 'Calm your nerves Wolverine. Scott…' Storm turned to him, 'Where's Jean?'

Scott felt a lump on his throat immerging out of nowhere. His mind boggled a lot but he finally said, 'Out for a stroll?' 'WHAT!' Logan yelled while retracting his claws.

'It's alright. Jean need not go on this mission.' The Professor's voice echoed. Everyone looked up from the stairway. 'I understand. Now, Cerebro has detected another mutant sign and this time…'

'The Professor sounds so… serious.' Kurt whispered into Remy's ear. He just nodded along. 'Must be s'mthing important.'

'This time…'the Professor repeated with serious eyes, no smile and a scary look. 'I have tracked the Phoenix down…'

'Phoenix?'

* * *

How was it? Another cliff hanger but hold on! The story haven't ended yet. Jean and Scott's wedding will take place soon. So hold on! 


	5. Chapter 5:Can't Take My Eyes Off of You

Hi I am finally back with the Phoenix Tale: Night before Christmas. Sorry to all for the really late entry. I was just so caught up with many things. But anyway, here's what I have promised…remember to keep your part of the promise to ya? REVIEWS!

* * *

**The Phoenix Tale: Night Before Christmas.**

**Chapter 5: Can't take My Eyes Off of You**

**(In reality)**

Staring at the vast night skies, she sighed heavily. What had become of her? Sometimes she wondered if it still burns within her. The phoenix…the monster which nearly killed her and most of all the ones she love.

She listened at the soft winds blowing on her face and the leaves rustling gently. The night was always so peaceful. She decided to let the doors open at least. Sometimes, she wondered if Scott was hurt in the process.

'Nice to see you out of your bed Jean.' A warm voice spoke in her head. Jean turned around. She saw the Professor wheeling himself towards her. He smiled warmly. It was a smile of relief and happiness.

'Oh, hi professor.' she returned his smile.

'How nice to see you smile again. How are you doing?' the professor asked. Jean hesitated for an answer. Clearly she wasn't okay, she still wondered about many things.

'Scott's fine and so are the others.' The professor replied. 'They are terribly worried sick about you. We haven't actually seen you out of the med bay yet. Something **is** wrong isn't it?'

'Professor!' Jean gave a slight laugh. 'You have been reading my mind again haven't you?'

The Professor laughed. 'Oh Jean, come on down. No one's trying to hide away from you. '

Jean turned to the night stars. 'I know Professor…it's just that, I am not ready to show myself to the other's yet.'

The Professor nodded. 'Understood Jean but at least pay a short visit to Scott who has been most concerned.' The Professor made his way to the door. 'Oh and if you want to do a full scan on you, the phoenix inside you that might have disappeared, you are always free to ask Mr Macoy or me. Alright?

With that, he disappeared out of sight. Jean chuckled to herself. The Professor can be very caring yet very sneaky at times. 'Oh Scott…why didn't I tell you when I first knew I was the Phoenix. Look at what I have made you and the other's gone through.'

* * *

**(Flashback)**

'Where's Jean Cycke?' Logan yelled. He wanted answers.

Scott shrugged timidly. 'I am afraid I don't know. She just left a note.'

'A WHAT!"

Everyone shook when Logan yelled his lungs out.

'There's no time for that now…' the Professor just wheeled in. 'I have tracked down the phoenix.'

'The Phoenix?' Kurt exclaimed. 'Whoa whoa whoa…this is something important alright.'

'What is this phoenix about?' Zhang asked curiously. 'From all I know it's an legendary Chinese bird of fire.'

'We'll explain later sugah.' Rogue replied.

'But Jean…'Logan was almost about to roar at that time.

'Forget about her Logan! This is an emergency for heavens sake!' Storm yelled. 'To the X-Jet NOW!'

**Meanwhile in the city of New York…**

'Mama!'

'Julianna!'a mother wailed. Her kid was in the middle of the chaotic streets, crying. People were screaming, crying and running away from this disaster. Flames arose from some buildings without any source. A loud screech was heard. The screech was so piercing that even mirrors and glass shattered into pieces.

'Ahhh! Mommy! Where…?'the kid cried even more desperately until it saw a giant figure casting over her. 'Ahhhh!'

A gigantic bird flew across her, covered in fiery flames. 'My Baby!'

The bird was about to open it's mouth wide, ready for a fiery breath. The mother reached out for her dying daughter. Tears streamed down her cheeks. 'Someone…'crying desperately for help. No one came… _Zaappp!_

Suddenly, the bird screeched in agony. The mother turned behind, the mutant team…The guy who shot that was someone in specialized shades. A burly man retracted his metal claws and charged towards the phoenix.

'Logan!' Rogue screamed. 'Everyone go now!'

X23 followed Logan's lead_. Bamp! Bamp! _Kurt just got back with a tank full of water thanks to Colossus. 'Ready…let go!' _Swishhhh! _Tons of water came pouring out. The skies turned dark, Storm had sent the rain and thunder. The Phoenix screeched and slowly sank into the water.

'Yes!' Kurt rejoiced as he and Colossus gave each other a high-five. Logan sniffed the surrounding, still curious. Bobby mimicked Logan.

'It's gone Logan.' He winked at X23 and Zhang, they scoffed. 'My senses tell me so.'

'Too easy to be true… don't you think so?' Scott wondered. The water slowly subsided. Then, with a flash of light, the Phoenix rose, it was inside a telekinetic shield.

Rogue held her hands into a cup-shape. 'Remy!' she yelled without thinking. 'Formation D!' Remy nodded obediently and leaped onto her hands as she tossed him upwards into a summersault. Deck of cards packed in his hands…he sends them flying through the air. _Pow Pow Pow Pow!_

The Phoenix screeched more. As X23 was charging towards the bird, it sent sound waves. X23 was too late to back out.

'Kid!' Logan yelled back.

'Ahhh!' X23 expected her ear drums to burst or even get blasted through some walls but…nothing. Instead she saw someone else in front of her, sending out blast waves as well. 'Zhang!'

Zhang opened her mouth wide and screamed as loud as she could. Singing on stage was different, the mike made it possible. Now it was her relying on her own projection. The Phoenix screamed back. Zhang stepped forward, which took ages. Some kind of force was pushing her back. She tried but every step she took, the force grew stronger.

X23 leaped back into the scene ready for action. 'Enough ZHANG!' Scott blasted more of his rays while Storm struck more lightning blasts. The Phoenix was left unhurt. Finally Zhang gasped for breath. Logan slashed the nearest lamppost and it tumbled down onto the bird. Then…the lamppost flew towards the X men. Most the X men leaped over the on coming lamppost. Zhang ducked underneath the flying lamppost clumsily.

'Telekenetic?' Rogue yelled. 'What the hell?'

Storm flew beside her and grinned. 'Apparently the Professor was a little too panic-stricken to tell all of you that.'

'Where's Jean when you need her?' Kitty replied. 'This bird's like…not as easy to defeat.'

'Kitty…'Zhang said quietly. 'I…I don't really think I can handle this.'

'Relax, it's always a natural feeling for beginners.' Kitty replied calmly until everyone saw the fury that lay upon the bird's eyes. It was burning.

With one wave of its tail, it blast off its telekinesis throughout the city like a massive invisible wave. Windows were broken and walls started crumbling. All the X-men were flung backwards. Rogue was thrown onto Logan. Scott hit against a nearby car. 'Whoa…'

He managed to catch Storm in time. 'You okay Storm?'

Storm only nodded and rubbed her head. 'Yes, thank you Scott.'

Kitty was about to bang against the wall but she managed to phrase through on time. Zhang was tossed right after her. Her last sight was seeing Kitty phrasing through the brick wall. Other than that, she was knocked out.

The Phoenix turned and heaved itself into a building next to where Zhang laid. Rogue got up from Logan's lap with a groan. 'Dad, since when a mystical bird like that can produce such a massive telekinesis power?' she asked away curiously.

Logan immediately sniffed around the area. 'The bird is in that warehouse.' Ignoring Rogue's question…

'Alright, let's burn it down.' Scott began to lower his shades for a full impact.

Piotr suddenly lunged right in front of Scott. 'Stop! Kitty's in there!'

Prior on hearing this, Scott lowered his shades. Storm then saw Zhang lying lifelessly. 'Lark! Zhang!' Storm went to her. Lark was at least still conscious. She winced her eyes, can't blame her cause she never actually experienced such pain all her life singing. She out stretched her hand. 'Storm…kitty inside…'

'Yes dear. Hold on, we'll get you back to the mansion first.'

'Kitty…'

'Hush, you're hurt. Don't worry. We'll get her out.' Storm assured. Zhang smiled back to the weather goddess and went back to her peaceful sleep.

**Meanwhile….in the warehouse.**

Kitty groaned in pain. She had crashed into a crate filled with metal bars. 'Where am I? Lark? Anybody?' She slowly got up. Kitty insistently pulled herself up. She had fractured her right leg.

Then some quick movement was heard. Finally, Kitty knew she was not alone. She could feel a pair of eyes glaring at her. She shivered at the thought.

'Hello?' she stood in a battle poise, circulating the area boldly. The warehouse was filled with mostly giant crates. It was hard to check on where she was and where was the door. Who knows how much crates she phrased through.

'Hello? Who's there?' this time, her voice was meek. Kitty could feel a lump in her throat protruding. Kitty could hear some more swishing sounds. Based on the sounds, it was moving very fast. Suddenly, the sound circulated her. Kitty was surrounded. Behind her…the left…the right…right above… Reacting, she looked upwards only to find…

**Outside...**

'AAAAHHHHHHHHH!'

'KATHAY!' Piotr couldn't stand anything now. He had activated his 'armor' and charged towards the wall.

'Wait Pete!' Remy was too late to tell his friend that some side of the building might collapse if he barges in like that. The old warehouse started collapsing. The walls stared caving in. Piotr kept calling and scanning the area quickly for Kitty but to no avail. "KATHAY!' This was hopeless.

Before he knew it, the ceiling fell on him. There, he saw Kitty, in the hands of some mysterious figure. 'KATHAY!' he called out once again but the whole building seemed to have collapsed on him.

The building was finally into a state of just being rubbles. Remy began shoving the rocks away desperately yelling. 'Pete! Where are y'? Can y' hear me? Com' on Pete!' Rogue began helping Remy to shove the rocks away.

Then, all eyes were on that mysterious figure carrying Kitty in its arms. The figure had a mysterious glow, golden that shimmers. There was flowing long red hair that shines brighter than any ruby and had weak but elegant curls. It was a woman. She wore a dark green dress that is above knee level. A loose golden ribbon that hung from her waist and there were golden matching gloves and collar to go with it. She wore golden knee length boots.

The face…so radiant. The woman had glowing eyes and very luscious lips that any men would want to kiss. Though the woman did not smile, she was one of the prettiest women Scott had ever seen. Jean was on top of his list of course. In the figure's arms, Kitty laid unconscious.

Suddenly, Piotr came out of the rubbles. He roared angrily as he emerged. Most of the rocks flew to the sides. Scott ducked a little on the incoming brick. Piotr started pointing furiously at the figure. 'Kathay! She has Kathay!'

Kurt began teleporting onto the figure. He grabbed Kitty and tried to make a run. He just couldn't. Some force was just holding him back. The figure grinned evilly. Kurt shivered at the smile. She gave a wave, sending Kurt into another building. 'Kid!' Logan leaped over some lampposts to catch Kurt but he in the end got shoved right into the middle of the road which led to trails of rubble.

'Logan!' Storm and Rogue yelled. Storm began striking thunder bolts and summoning hurricanes. The woman grinned more, she held out her palm, letting the hurricane and thunder bolt absorb in her only hand. She closed her hand and then let out a deadlier after effect. Storm was struck by her own lightning.

Storm collapsed on the floor. 'STORM!' Rogue yelled. Remy had charged out his card deck.

'Take that!' He yelled as he shot out 2 full decks all at once. At first there was a massive display of fireworks in the sky the mysterious figure failed to control. Piotr tore apart the nearest fire hydrant and tossed it into the woman blinded by the cards. X23 leaped onto Bobby as he made an ice ridge. X23 retract her claws to slash that woman but in the end got swung away by the fire hydrant.

Logan groaned and had recovered from that fall. It was funny though as his healing abilities never came in so slowly before. Something about the scars made it very intriguing. Then when he was about to retract his claws once more, X23 then came flying in leaving him unconscious again. It wasn't the second time falling over that made him unconscious; it was the force that swung X23 on him.

'What joke is this?' Bobby exclaimed as he tried backing off. In the end, he ended up landing into a pile of garbage. Rogue watched in horror as the X men were defeated one by one. She, Remy, Piotr and Scott were left.

Scott began firing away. But then something was controlling his aim. He was suddenly shooting around and around the area without control. 'Someone! HELP!' Scott wailed. Piotr then lunged onto Scott.

Piotr lay flat on him. 'Comrade! Are you okay?'

Scott nodded vigorously, 'Yes Piotr buddy but could you just possibly…'

Piotr realized he was suffocating Scott so he immediately got up. 'Sorry.'

Then a force swung Piotr crashing into the wall unprotected. _Crash! _He lay unconscious. Rogue screamed aloud as she saw Piotr in the pile of rubble. Scott looked at Remy then yelled, 'Remy, remember the new skill we learnt together? Do it now!'

Remy nodded and started shuffling his cards. He took aim then started shooting them out, charged. Scott shot his blast through his visors and Remy's card coiled around it. There was double the power. Rogue flew up and then began charging towards the woman. She shoved her arm and tossed Rogue on top of a car.

'Rogue!' Remy was fuming now. He took out his Bo-staff and started leaping from lamppost to lamppost. He swung out his staff and then with a flick of a button, the staff let out sleeping gas. Scott yelled at Remy to stop.

'Don't Provoke That Woman Remy!'

Remy was just too far to listen to Scott. He charged at the woman and then, Remy felt a pair of hands clutching to his neck but then there were no hands. Telekinetic force...It was strangling him. Scott shot a blast but then it missed. He was sweating now. 'Jean, we need you. Where are you?'

Then the woman had let go of Remy as someone else lunged into her, tossing her into a building. Rogue was panting hard…she caught Remy just in time before he passed out.

'Remy! Remy can ya hear me?'

Scott and Rogue were left to stand alone. 'Scott! Who is this woman?'

Scott stared at the woman, entranced by her power. She still glowed brightly. Many passers-by stopped to look at the scene. Most of the X men were down. How could two people take down this powerful being when that one person took down majority of the whole team?

Rogue stood up. 'I'll try…'

Scott looked alarmed. 'Rogue no she'll hurt you like the others.'

Rogue winced. 'No Scott, I'm invulnerable remember? I can't get hurt….' Rogue hurled her hands into a fist and began charging at the woman. She punched at the woman's abdomen. She screeched and mind blasted Rogue away. Rogue crashed through the glass windows.

Rogue apparently landed inside an office building. People were staring at her and some screaming. The mysterious figure perched gracefully onto the flag stand; she had the view of Rogue struggling to her feet and Scott…

The figure stared at Scott and Scott stared back in bewilderment. Why wasn't she dealing with him like the others? His heart pounded faster and faster. Suddenly, the woman approached Scott. Her hair flowed to the wind and her face became clearer, it was more enchanting than ever. He slapped himself out of his dreams. It was reality. The woman floated gracefully towards Scott. She stretched out one of her hands and smiled. She was offering him something. Scott was too shocked to do anything.

'What do you want? Who are you?' Scott had finally plucked up his courage to ask.

The woman gave an enchanting smile. 'I am the Phoenix. I am in love with you. Be mine.' Her voice was deep and mellow. Scott shivered at what she said 'be mine'. He took a few steps back, panicking.

'No seriously, who are you?' Scott was sweating nervously now. The Phoenix went closer and closer to him, their lips were inches apart. Scott could feel her warmth and fire coming from her. She drew closer and closer. The Phoenix was about to reach out for his face.

'STOP!' Rogue began charging towards the woman. She punched and did multiple kicks. The Phoenix flinched as she could never beat Rogue's quick reflexes. Suddenly the Phoenix turned into flames. Her eyes once again began to glow and was on fire. Rogue's trench coat had caught fire. She screamed and immediately took it off.

The Phoenix began to turn into one again. The fiery bird retreated into the deep alleys. Scott and Rogue gave chase. 'Hurry Rogue! It's over there!' Scott pointed.

Rogue nodded as she took flight and followed the Phoenix all the way. Then suddenly it landed somewhere into a corner. Rogue scanned around the area but nothing…she found herself right in front of a park. It was quite empty as this was the only part of the area not damaged. Rogue scanned around further. Scott managed to catch up on her. He was panting and yet he was still strong.

'What did the Phoenix do to you?' Rogue snapped. 'Why didn't you attack her?'

Scott was not just breathless but also speechless. Why didn't he attack her? There was something about that Phoenix that made him feel this way. He pondered for a while until he heard some groaning from the nearby bushes.

Rogue peered over his shoulder. She saw a clear sight of Blob bending over some bushes. Rogue quickened her pace and kicked his butt. Blob rolled over some distance. Scott pushed past Rogue and saw Jean, lying motionless on the soft grass. She was quite filthy and her purple collared shirt was torn and tattered. Her mini skirt was some what shredded at the edges. Other than that Jean was fine.

'Jean! What happened?'Scott held her in his arms. He shook her a little. 'Jean, speak to me!'

Jean moaned and fluttered her eyes. 'urrgghhh….Scott.' She began being on full alert. 'Scott! Where am I?' Jean began rubbing her eyes and rubbing her head.

'Jean, what happened? I thought you should be back by now. What happened to you? You were unconscious. What did Blob to you?' Scott asked calmly despite having the sense of anger towards her attacker. Blob began limping along while rubbing his butt.

'It wasn't me I swear!' Blob held out both his hands. 'I didn't do anything. I was just taking a walk and then I just found her there. Honest!' Blob was all sweating.

Jean got up and began screaming. 'He did this to me! What are you waiting for Scott? He did a surprised attack and hit me square in the head! Scott?'

Scott was furious now. 'HOW DARE YOU!'

Blob gapped his mouth wide open. 'I…I…I am innocent! I swear!' He took a few steps backwards. Scott was about to fire until Rogue stepped right in front of him.

'HOW DARE YOU SCOTT! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? KILL?' Rogue yelled as people suddenly started noticing there were mutants in the park. 'JEAN! I know You got up from your sleep but do you have any rights to tell Scott to kill?'

Blob ran from the scene. 'Hey, you're letting him escape!'Scott yelled.

'No Scott. We're heading back.' Rogue demanded. Jean stared at Blob running away from the distance. Her eyes full of regret and eyes welled with tears. She folded her arms and sniffed. Scott turned to her and gave her a hug.

'Don't worry Jean, if he ever strikes back I will deal with him with all I can.' Scott gave her a very long embrace. Jean just gave a slight smile, of regret. _'You won't understand me Scott even I had told you this. What have I become? A monster…' _Jean thought to herself solemnly.

Rogue frowned and growled with anger. There was something fishy going on. What could explain Jean's unusual snappy-self? She had also lost the Phoenix and most of the X men were injured. Rogue hoped that nobody noticed her limping all the way. Never in her life for a long time had she ever experienced this much of pain. The thought that she was invulnerable faded. It took her a while to accept the pain stinging into her leg. It wasn't just that which triggered her anger alarm; it was the fact that Jean had just became overly…different. She growled in anger as she saw Jean walking with Scott from a distance.

Jean grabbed Scott's arm as they went back to the destruction site to bring back the remaining X men for treatment. Jean shook a little. She couldn't believe that she lied, to Rogue, to Scott most of all. She nearly endangered Blob's life. Scott noticed something was troubling her instead he smiled at her warmly. 'Are you cold Jean?' He immediately retrieved a jacket from the X jet and placed it on her shoulders. All Jean did was smile back.

'Thanks Scott.'

**(End Flashback)

* * *

**

Jean peered out her window with had a beautiful view of the balcony and of the sea. There he was, Scott, her fiancé, standing there with the worried look in his face. Jean rushed down the stairs to get to him. There she banged into Rogue. They both fell to the ground. _Thump!_

Jean began massaging her head. 'I'm sorry Rogue.'

Rogue was rather pleased and offered Jean a hand. 'Jean, man I never thought you would be walking on your feet so soon. Oh Jean!' Rogue gave her a hug. Jean hugged her back.

'I know Rogue it's so good to be me again. Thanks for your help.' Jean smiled warmly. 'You know, I could always hear you talking to me Phoenix-self. Well, you are a friend Rogue, a good one.'

Rogue parted and waved in a hurry, 'Well, I gotta go now. See you later Jean. Get well.' With that she scurried down the hallway. Jean swore she saw Rogue's eyes welled with tears. Smiling to herself, she approached Scott slowly.

Jean peered through the sliding door. Opening it with slight noise, light footsteps, slowly, step after step, slow breathing, small movement, closer, closer, closer, more close and….

'SCOTT!' Jean pounced on him and grabbed him by his waist. Scott nearly stumbled to the ground. He stared hard at this smiling woman he always loved. 'Jean…? You're up sooner than expected.' Scott began in a soothing voice that can cool anyone angry down.

Jean smiled. 'I couldn't wait to get to my feet once again. I missed you.' Scott blushed as he saw Jean ever so lovely once more. Jean leaned on the pillar, arms crossed. She stared at the swaying trees and was enjoying the breeze. Her hair gently swayed. Scott moved closer until he noticed the shining red ring he gave her as an engagement present. Jean slowly smiled down at him.

Scott was sweating again like the first time he proposed to her. She was beautiful. Scott clenched his fists nervously. Somehow he was still filled with uncertainty. 'Jean…'

Jean smiled. 'Yes Scott?'

'Are…you…were you…' he was about to ask if it was the woman he proposed to on the night before Christmas. Jean suddenly pressed her lips to his. So soft, so heavenly…

Jean slowly drew back. 'Yes Scott, it was me who accepted the proposal, not the phoenix.' Jean answered. She slowly turned away. 'Even though the Phoenix had possessed me at that time, I was still conscious and could make decisions for myself.'

Scott hugged her. 'Oh Jean, I love you so much.'

Jean smiled to herself. 'Me too. And I'll be waiting for the day we are wed.'

'Well.' Scott drew back and held both her hands in his. 'That day would be coming.' He kissed her on the forehead and held her waist. Soft, white snow fell gently onto the ground. It was still Christmas after all. Scott wiped off some snow flakes on Jean's hair gently.

'Oh' Scott exclaimed. 'There's something else I want to show you.' He offered her an arm. Jean was more than happy to accept it. Scott led her to the living room. To Jean's surprise it was all dark. She could hardly see a thing. Then suddenly, something flashed before her. A brightly lit Christmas tree was there before her and all those presents stacked neatly below the giant tree.

When she was just about to ask…

'Merry Christmas And A Happy Awakening JEAN!'

Party poppers were shot, streamers were hung down from the ceiling and the whole place was filled with laughter. The lights flickered on. Everyone in the mansion had prepared a party for her. Jean smiled back. What more could she want? Rogue went up to her, 'hey Jean, wondered whose presents are those? It's all yours!'

Jean was speechless. She just didn't know what to say and express her gratitude. Everybody was so nice to her. But she still wondered, why didn't she tell them the truth?

'Come On Jean!' Kitty danced to the rhythm of the music. 'Join the fun!'

Jean looked at Scott and smiled. He wrapped his arms around her waist gently. Together, two of them started to sway to the music. While dancing, Scott whispered into Jean's ear. 'Oh for your information love, we're getting married in late spring early summer.' Jean chuckled and gave a light peck on his forehead.

'I would love that.'

* * *

Well? How was it? Love it? Like It? I hope I **will have enough reviews for this which means at least 6.** But anyway, keep updated because I can write more frequently now. Tell me about what you think about the Kiotr in here. Think I should continue with it?

Next chapter, we're going to discover more about Jean's 'little' long kept secret and this time with the real prophecy uncovered. I didn't completely tell you the prophecy didn't I? Well, and further more, Phoenix Havoc!


	6. End

I know I haven't updated for ages! I'm sorry! I'm in my major exam year! As you've noticed I've not updated anything since 2007 and that's like...3 years ago and it's hard to believe I'm in college right now. The reason for writing this is obviously to put a finality to the fervent belief that I'm ever going to update. I'm really sorry to say that it's not going to happen anymore. I hate to say this but the probability of me writing on Fan Fiction is extremely improbable.

But I would like to say a big thank you for your support and continuous enthusiasm that you've given me throughout the years I've been actively writing on Fan Fiction. I remembered how all you readers made my day whenever I post a chapter online. To see the increasing number of reviews also thrills my sense of achievement. As much as I like to finish them all, I simply can't. I'm majoring in Art & Design and will soon go to University so my focus is very much on Art.

I'm also currently trying to publish an actual book that I've written this summer holiday. Written for my EPQ under AQA, it's entitled **Death Carnivale** and it's a Sci-fi/Romance novel that targets teenagers-young adults. Solely started to improve on my English before my GCSEs, this became a project that grew into bigger possibilities. Because of the vast involvement of ideas and the positive reviews from my close friends, I've decided to take this story a step further. Hopefully, once this summer holiday is over, I'll send it for publishing with the help of my English teacher (who happens to be a brother of a famous author). Despite knowing the stringent body of the Publishing Industry after my EPQ, I intend to get it published whether it takes me 5 or even 20 years!

Writing has always been undoubtedly one of the few things that I love and I will never quit. I'm hoping to take a degree under Creative Writing after my art degree. I'm writing this note and posting it up on every other story I've written not because I'm saying my days in Fan Fiction ends here but to say that, Fan Fiction is the catalyst of my career and ambitions. So thank you Fan Fiction and of course, my drive to write would never be possible without the continuous support from my close friends, family and of course, you reviewers.

Thank you so much for every review and critique you've made so far. It has indeed drove me to my favoured career path. Please support me on **DeviantArt **( .com/ ) if possible. And if you're interested in my fictional story or about publishing, gladly drop an email and I'll be more than happy to help.

Love,

**FyiXXX**


End file.
